Hysteria
by Cafesitodeldia
Summary: Así que ahí estaba Nessie. Sus padres la espiaban a través de la ventana, y sus tíos la habían acorralado, evitando que se escapara. Qué situación tan más ridícula. Entrada para: The Epic T One-shot Contest. Colaboración, Estrella'Black & Cafesitodeldia


**Epic T Rated, One-Shot contest.**

Creado por Daddy's Little Cannibal y Bronzehairedgirl620.

Las reglas son las siguientes:

**1.** No lemons. Tiene que ser 'rated T.'

**2.** Tiene que tener una frase o alguna referencia a un caníbal.

**3**. Tiene que tener una frase o alguna referencia a un bombero.

**4**. Solo parejas canon.

**5**. Tiene que ser un one-shot, pero puedes continuarlo una vez que el concurso se haya terminado.

**6**. Tienes que pegar estas reglas al principio del fic-presentación. Dos fics por persona. Colaboraciones aceptadas.

**7**. Tienes que mandarle un PM a Bronzehairedgirl620 para avisarle que publicaste el fic y así lo pongan en el C2 si cumple con las reglas.

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimer: ¿De verdad creen que Estrella y yo seríamos capaces de torturarlos tanto con algo como Renesmee?, sé que estamos tan mal como para inventar un nombre así pero, ¡rediós, no! Esa tipa es de la Meyer, y los demás personajes también (aunque le pese a Estrella que Jake no le pertenezca). El título pertenece a la canción de Muse, porque somos muy guays pero pésimas para los títulos.

**Summary: **Así que ahí estaba Nessie. Sus padres la espiaban a través de la ventana, y sus tíos la habían acorralado, evitando que se escapara. Todo por haber besado a su _novio_. Qué situación tan más ridícula.

**Cafesitodeldia**: MG!, ¡nuestra primera colaboración!, y es que ¡ésto sí fue un reto!

**Estrella'black: **Nuestra primera colaboración; watch out (?)

**Hysteria**

Cafesitodeldia y estrella'black

Podía sentirse la tensión que había en la sala de la casa de los Cullen desde lejos.

Edward le echaba una mirada asesina a Jacob, mientras él acariciaba tiernamente la mejilla de su hija. Desde que él y Bella estaban sentados en el sillón de enfrente, podían ver claramente cada gesto de cariño entre ellos.

"Ya déjalos." Murmuró Bella divertida, a su oído.

Negó con la cabeza. "No puedo." Admitió, mirando a su hija con tristeza. Incapaz de asimilar que la misma pequeña que lo prefería antes de todas las cosas, ahora estuviera sentada junto a Jacob en el sillón, mirándolo como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Jacob sonrío y volvió a besar la mejilla de Renesmee. Podía escuchar todo lo que Bella y Edward murmuraban, y lo deleitaba el hecho de saber qué tan furioso estaba este último con que él estuviera tan cerca de su hija.

Nessie colocó su mano sobre la cara de Jacob, bloqueando sus pensamientos para que su padre no pudiera escuchar su mente. El rostro del licántropo se iluminó mientras asentía y se ponía de pie extendiendo la mano hacia ella. Nessie miró a sus padres, que permanecían en la pared de enfrente, junto a la puerta principal de la mansión.

"Jacob y yo saldremos." Anunció confiadamente.

Su padre alzó una ceja, receloso. "¿A quién le has pedido permiso?"

"Edward." Intervino Bella suavemente, mientras lo tomaba del brazo. "Vuelvan temprano, Jacob." Pidió al chico.

Él asintió con una sonrisa y caminaron hacia la puerta de la mansión a paso seguro y grácil.

Cuando la puerta regresó a su posición inicial con un ligero 'poc', Edward estaba ya en la ventana, apartando ligeramente la cortina que la cubría.

Bella bufó y dijo. "No puedo creerte, Edward Cullen. Déjalos en paz por lo menos un minuto."

Edward la ignoró y siguió espiando a través de la ventana.

Gruñó levemente después de unos segundos y miró a su esposa con gesto enfadado. "Bella, ven a ver esto."

Ella le miró confusa antes de caminar hacia él y rió ligeramente cuando descubrió la razón de su enfado.

Jacob y Nessie no habían llegado a avanzar ni siquiera un metro antes de comenzar a besarse apasionadamente justo frente a la ventana en la cual los vampiros estaban parados.

"No le veo la gracia." Farfulló Edward. "¡Dios! ¡Prácticamente está comiéndosela!"

Ella soltó una carcajada genuina esta vez. "Si, Edward. Ahora Jacob es un caníbal."

Él la miró furioso, una vez más. No podía creer que le hiciera gracia que un 'chucho' quisiera 'comerse' a su hija. Volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia la ventana mientras mascullaba quejas entre dientes.

--

Salían del centro comercial Alice, Jasper y Emmett. Ella corría dando saltos y giros como bailarina, mientras Emmett y Jasper cargaban con todas sus bolsas detrás de ella. Le apenaba el hecho de que ni Rosalie ni Bella quisieran ir con ella al centro comercial, pero eso no detenía su hiperactividad.

El _Porsche_ estaba estacionado a unos metros de ella, cuando se detuvo abruptamente. Estaba teniendo una visión. Jasper y Emmett apresuraron un poco más su paso para llegar junto a ella.

Cuando su cara volvió a la normalidad comenzó a reírse; dejando a los dos hombres detrás de ella desconcertados por sus carcajadas. Alice se limitó a apresurarse hacia su auto y a hacerles señas con rostro divertido, para que la siguieran lo más rápido posible.

"¿Una visión?" Preguntó Jasper, sentándose en el asiento del copiloto.

La vampiro asintió.

Los chicos le miraron expectantes, pero ella accionó el motor sin decir una palabra más.

Emmett se acomodó entre los asientos de adelante.

"¿Sobre qué era?"

Volvió a soltar unas risitas. "Ya verán." Y pisó el acelerador con -casi- toda su fuerza.

Emmett y Jasper se miraron confundidos, pero decidieron no preguntar nada más.

Estaban a sólo unos metros de la mansión, cuando vislumbraron a Nessie y Jacob a la distancia, besándose frente a ella como si la vida se les fuera en eso. Los ojos de Emmett y Jasper se abrieron como platos mientras Alice los miraba divertidos.

Emmett le echó una mirada de reproche a Alice y ella sólo se encogió de hombros, cubriéndose la boca con una de sus pequeñas manos, tratando de amortiguar su risa.

"¡No mi sobrina! ¡Tú, chucho asqueroso!" Gritó antes de abrir la puerta del auto y correr a velocidad vampírica hacia ellos.

--

Las luces de un auto podían apreciarse a cierta distancia, iluminándolos ligeramente en la oscuridad.

Renesmee se separó ligeramente de Jacob, alterada por el sonido cada vez más cerca y temerosa de que su familia fuera a armar un escándalo. De seguro era su tía Alice quien venía conduciendo a esa alta velocidad.

"Vámonos de aquí." Murmuró, ansiosa.

La mano de Jacob se cerró en torno a la suya al instante, y estaban a punto de alejarse de ahí cuando Emmett salió del carro y comenzó a correr hacia ellos a velocidad vampírica.

Renesmee abrió los ojos como platos –recordando la actitud tan celosa de su tío-, y le dio un apretón a la mano de su novio; sólo quería irse de ahí ahora que Emmett había aparecido.

"Camina." Masculló entre dientes, comenzando a caminar y haciendo uso de su fuerza vampírica al arrastrar a Jacob tras ella.

"¡Alto jovencita!" Dijo Emmett, cuando hubo llegado a su lado.

Las mejillas de Renesmee se tiñeron de un intenso rojo, como solían ponerse las de su madre en antaño, al tiempo que paraba de caminar.

"¡Mira el rojo de sus mejillas!" Le susurró Bella a Edward, asombrada. Ahora los dos se encontraban espiando por la ventana.

Edward hizo una mueca y Nessie se giró hacia la mansión –después de escuchar la voz detrás de ella–, para toparse con sus padres parados al otro lado de la ventana, mirándola. El rojo de sus mejillas se intensificó.

Emmett rió, poniendo una de sus enormes manos sobre su hombro. "Si sigues así tendremos que llamar a los bomberos."

Nessie giró abruptamente la cabeza hacia él, dedicándole una mirada hostil.

Los demás ya habían llegado y estaban bajando del auto. Alice, quien ya había visto todo lo que estaba sucediend, gracias a sus visones, bajó soltando unas risitas tontas.

Así que ahí estaba Nessie. Sus padres la espiaban a través de la ventana, y sus tíos la habían acorralado, evitando que se escapara.

Todo por haber besado a su _novio_. Qué situación tan más ridícula.

* * *

**Estrella'black**: ¡Dios! Probablemente lo más difícil que he escrito en toda mi vida (?) Ok;no. Es sólo que Annie y yo estábamos secas y no fue fácil. Sé que no hubiera podido haberlo escrito sin ella xDD Sabes que teamo dude; y eres lo más awesome del mundo (: Es genial como pudimos repartirnos cosas, gracias al punto fuerte de las dos, y al mismo tiempo hacerlo todo juntas xD Y si…el título sale de la canción Hysteria de Muse; pqe Annie y yo somos awesome y ponemos nombres de canciones a nuestros fics. Unbeso (;

**Cafesitodeldia:** No sé por qué de nombre no pongo Anna. ¡Esto creo que fue lo más difícil que he escrito en toda mi vida!, srsly. Cannon, caníbales, bomberos, Estrella... nada fácil. Pero fue lo más awesome del mundo hacer esto con Estrella :D, es lo más awesome que puede haber, es mi ficbitch y la amo, people. Fue genial, punto. El título viene de una canción porque somos la leche, pero no sabemos poner títulos; una cosa más que tenemos en común :D. Los reviews nos hacen sonreír como idiotas, así que agradeceríamos que dejaran.


End file.
